Das Leben der Bellatrix
by QueenieLestrange
Summary: Das Leben der Bellatrix Lestrange - ein eher unbeleuchteter Teil der Harry Potter-Romane. In dieser Geschichte werden vor allem die Gefühle von Bellatrix für Voldemort in den Vordergrund gestellt und Voldemorts Unsicherheit auf Grund seiner Gefühle für sie. Die Geschichte beginnt mit dem Massenausbruch aus Azkaban, und wird noch viele Überraschungen bereithalten.


**Kapitel 1-Die Befreiung**

Bellatrix öffnete die Augen. Sie hatte geschlafen, falls man das so nennen konnte.

Es war kalt und feucht. Sie lebte mit ihrem Ehemann Rodolfus in einer Doppelzelle des

Gefängnisses Azkaban. Es war immer dunkel. Sie und ihr Mann konnten sich nur sehen, wenn

sich einmal am Tag die Zellentür öffnete und jemand etwas zu essen für die beiden hinein

warf, wobei ein schmaler Streifen Tageslicht ins Zimmer fiel.

Sie und Rodolfus redeten kaum. Am Abend fielen sie viel eher in einen traumlosen

komatösen Zustand, als dass sie schliefen, und wachten dann am nächsten morgen von dem

salzigen Geruch des Meeres wieder auf. Mit einer dicken Steinmauer von der Außenwelt

abgeschirmt, konnte Bellatrix dennoch die Möwen hören, die kreischend um das

Gebäude flogen. Jede Minute hier schien länger anzuhalten als eine Stunde.

Der einzige Gedanke der Bellatrix davon abhielt wahnsinnig zu werden, war, dass, wenn sie

hier irgendwann einmal herauskommen würde, sie von ihrem Herren als die treuste

seiner Anhänger angesehen werden würde. Denn für ihn, nur für ihn, hatte sie dies alles auf

sich genommen und sie würde es wieder tun. Er war es, den sie liebte und es würde nie ein

anderer sein. Ihr Mann hatte aufgehört von Bedeutung zu sein, als sie **ihn** das erste Mal traf.

Sofort war sie fasziniert von ihm gewesen, von seinem Auftreten seiner Eleganz, seiner

Bedrohlichkeit und nicht zuletzt von seinem Aussehen. Egal wie er auf andere wirkte, für sie

würde er immer **der Eine** sein. Und sie wusste irgendwo in ihm musste auch ein wenig von

denselben Gefühlen für Bellatrix stecken.

Dieser Tag war anders als die anderen. Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit schon verstrichen war

seitdem sie beide hierhergekommen waren. Ihr linker Unterarm brannte. Langsam zog sie den

Ärmel ihres zerschlissenen Nachthemdes hoch. Doch sie konnte nichts sehen, wie immer.

Langsam tastete sie den Boden nach ihrem Gatten ab, den sie am anderen Ende des Raumes

schnarchen hören konnte. ,,Rodolfus?", zischte sie. Ein brummen war zu hören. ,,Rodolfus?

Bist du wach?",, Jetzt schon. Was willst du, Schatz?!", er betonte das letzte Wort besonders.

Sie hatte ihn gefunden und sich über ihn gebeugt. Er konnte ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht

spüren. ,,Oh, Schatz, so nah warst du mir ja schon lang nicht mehr.", sagte er mit öliger

Stimme. ,,Mach dir nur nicht zu viel Hoffnung!", entgegnete sie rasch.,, Ich wollte nur fragen,

ob heute schon jemand bei uns vorbeigeschaut hat.",, Soviel ich weiß noch nicht, jedenfalls

nicht während du geschlafen hast. Warum?",, Dann ist es ja gut. Mein Arm schmerzt und ich

wollte nachsehen, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege. Das kann ich jawohl ohne Licht

nicht.", sie klang gereizt und ungehalten angesichts dessen, dass sie hier mit diesem

Nichtsnutz festsaß und sie große Schmerzen hatte. „Es ist das was du vermutest. Mein Mal

brennt auch. Es ist soweit! Endlich!", seine Stimme war etwas zittrig. Bellatrix keuchte

vor Glück. Sie spürte den Schmerz kaum noch. Rodolfus Hand lag auf ihrer Wange. Sie

wusste nicht so recht was sie davon halten sollte. Es fühlte sich irgendwie nicht richtig an,

obwohl es ihr Ehemann war. Er legte ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und zog es an seines heran.

Bellatrix kam sich vor als würde sie ihren Herren betrügen.

_Was er wohl davon halten würde wenn er mich jetzt so sehen könnte? Ob er eifersüchtig sein_

_würde? Oder wäre es ihm etwa völlig gleichgültig? _

Es war als würden sich Engel und Teufel auf ihren Schultern streiten.

Teufel gewann. Und alle Schuld fiel von ihr an. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Ihre Münder

wurden eins. Sie lag nun auf seinem Körper. Bellatrix spürte wie sehr ihr das gefehlt hatte.

Nicht unbedingt mit ihrem Mann. Denn ihre Gefühle für ihn hatten sich nicht im Geringsten

geändert. Es war einfach die Euphorie die sie übermannt hatte. Es war soweit. Sie konnten

nach so vielen Jahren endlich weg von diesem grausamen Ort.

Denn heute Nacht würden alle Anhänger des dunklen Lords ausbrechen können.

Dass das dunkle Mal auf ihren Armen brannte, war ein Zeichen dafür dass Der Dunkle Lord

wieder zurück war. Und er würde sie noch heute Nacht befreien.

Als Bellatrix und Rodolfus sich von einander gelöst hatten, atmeten beide tief durch. Rodolfus

kicherte. Bellatrix fand das albern. Er verhielt sich ja gerade so als hätte er zum allerersten

Mal jemanden geküsst. Mal ganz davon abgesehen dass sie verheiratet waren. Er brauchte

gar nicht so zu tun. Als sie sich noch liebten hatte sie ihn viele Male so geküsst und meistens

anschließend sogar verführt. Das kam für sie jetzt aber überhaupt nicht mehr in Frage. ,, Puh!

Das war aber mal…Da kommen ja Erinnerungen hoch…Hätte ich da denn heute noch

Chancen auf mehr!" fragte er kokett. ,, Ja natürlich!", sagte Bellatrix in einem Ton der von

Sarkasmus nur so triefte. Eine Weile lang sagte keiner etwas.

,,Pass auf…", sagte er ,,Mein Plan ist folgender: Wir warten bis sich die Tür öffnet, was nach

meinem Bauchgefühl nicht mehr so lange dauern kann. Dann warten wir den richtigen

Moment ab und stürzen uns auf den Wächter. Dann…", doch ehe er fortfahren konnte

Unterbrach sie ihn:,, Warum sollten wir das bitte tun, wenn uns Der Dunkle Lord doch

erretten wird? Nur damit DU deinen Auftritt hast?!",, Nein, ich dachte ja nur…", sagte er

kleinlaut.,, Das mit dem denken solltest du lieber MIR überlassen!"

Bellatrix legte sich auf den Boden und schloss die Augen, schlief aber nicht, ruhte nur.

Zum Leidwesen ihres Gatten. Dieser hatte nämlich die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen

wollen und streifte zuerst mit der Hand ihren Oberschenkel, fuhr dann unter ihr Hemd.

Gerade wollte er sich mit den Fingen weiter den Weg nach oben bahnen, als ihm eine

schallende

Ohrfeige Einhalt gebot.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Bellatrix damit zu warten und zu lauschen, indem sie mit

einem Ohr an der feuchten Steinwand hockte, in der Hoffnung, ihre Befreier zu hören wenn

sie kommen würden.

Rodolfus saß währenddessen in einer Ecke und schmollte, sich ausmalend was für Spaß er

hätte haben können.

Erst um Mitternacht vernahm Bellatrix draußen etwas, was nichts mit dem kräftigen Gewitter,

was vor etwa einer Stunde begonnen hatte, zu tun hatte. Ein Rauschen und Knallen ließen

darauf vermuten, dass Zauberer Flüche auf das Gebäude wirkten. In einem Anflug von

Hysterie hielt Bellatrix den Atem an. **KRACH**. Das Gefängnis erzitterte. Bellatrix

erhob sich keuchend. Sie spürte Rodolfus neben sich stehen.

Ein weiteres **BUHM**. Und die beiden standen vor einem riesigen Sprengloch. Mit halb

zusammengekniffenen Augen schauten sie hinab aufs weite Meer.

Bellatrix tat den ersten Schritt hinaus auf einen Felsen und lachte

kreischend auf. Sie krümmte sich vor Lachen. Während hinter ihr Steine von der Wand

abbröckelten. Der Mond schien hell auf das Szenario.

Irgendjemand, weit oben in der Luft auf einem Besen, hielt mit seinem Patronus die

Dementoren in Schach. Der Patronus hatte die Gestalt eines Fisches. Also musste es Lucius

sein. Sie hörte wie der Todesser Avery ,,Accio Zauberstäbe!", rief, worauf ihm zehn

Zauberstäbe in die Arme flogen. Aus der Ferne sah sie einen Besen auf sich zufliegen.

Unmittelbar vor ihr machte er halt. Es war Macnair, der den Stiehl seines Besens locker mit

der rechten Hand umfasste und Bellatrix sitzend mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung und

einer einladenden Armbewegung gebot, hinter ihn auf seinen Besen zu steigen. Kaum hatte

sie sich grinsend niedergelassen begrüßte er sie mit einem ,,Madame, wohin geht die Reise?"

Noch ein Mal wieherte sie schrill und laut in die Nacht, worauf Macnair ein Glucksen von

sich gab. Er flog mit seinem Besen neben den von Avery ,ließ sich einen Zauberstab aus grau-

braunem Holz geben und drückte ihn Bellatrix in ihre zitternde Hand.

Sie fuhr mit ihm behutsam durch die Luft und hob ihn zu ihrem Gesicht. Einen Moment lang

schien die Zeit still zu stehen.

Ihre leuchtenden Augen begutachteten ihn, prüften ihn auf Makel. Sie roch an ihm und

schloss die Lider: ,,Oh, wie ich deinen Geruch doch vermisst habe, das Gefühl dich zu

halten.". Sie öffnete erneut die Augen. Rudolfus war gerade auf den Besen von Yaxley

gestiegen, den linken Arm seltsam von seinem Körper abgespreizt. Vermutlich vor

Schmerzen. Bei diesem Anblick lächelte Bellatrix böse in sich hinein.

Wie schwach das doch war!

Sie sah wie Lucius seinen Patronus-Zauber abbrach und allen voran in die unbekannte

Dunkelheit davonflog. Auch Macnair setzte seinen Besen in Gang. Bellatrix Haare flatterten

ihr ums Gesicht. Der Wind auf ihrer Haut fühlte sich unbeschreiblich gut an. Ihre Arme

umklammerten den Körper ihres Vordermannes.

Die Augen geschlossen, brodelten wunderbare Glücksgefühle in ihr hoch. Sie würde nach

Hause kommen! Endlich nach Hause!


End file.
